I want to live in Fire
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Aventure tragique et sanglante préparez les mouchoirs avec Brad Crawford x Schuldig x Aya. Allusions Nagi X Omi, Yohji X Ken


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : I want to live in Fire (je veux vivre en feu ou brûlant)

Source : Weiss Kreuz Gluhen

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ce que je regrette profondément (une petite préférence pour Nagi et Ken)

Couple : Brad Crawford x Schuldig x Aya. Allusions Nagi X Omi, Yohji X Ken.

Dédicace: Pour Catherine

Genre : Angst / triste / tortures

I want to live in Fire 

Pelshia, en la personne d'Omi, vit un dossier arriver sur son bureau.

Sur la pochette, le signe d'une flamme, il l'ouvrit pour le lire.

Ce qu'il découvrit l'horrifia au plus haut point.

Il était terrifié, à tel point qu'il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et en écarta la mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

En poussant un énorme soupir, il appuya sur un bouton à sa gauche, qui lui permettait de le relier directement aux personnes qu'il voulait contacter avant de réunir les Weiss : les Schwarz.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il savait que cette mission allait certainement poser des problèmes et que les Schwarz ne seraient pas de trop pour aider les Weiss.

« Oui, Omi ? » demanda une voix grave qui avait deviné qui était son interlocuteur sans même qu'il ait besoin de parler.

« Nagi, j'ai besoin de vous… » implora Omi qui ne savait que faire. Mais la situation était grave. Il fallait absolument que les deux groupes autrefois rivaux s'allient.

« De nous ?? Des Schwarz ? Nous sommes à tes ordres. Que se passe t-il ?? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme pour son patron.

« Rendez-vous tous les trois à minuit tapante au Koneko. J'ai une mission pour vous » termina le jeune leader avant de relâcher le bouton.

Omi croisa ses mains sous son menton et se mit à réfléchir. Seule l'association des deux groupes pourrait peut être sauver le monde de ce nouveau projet dément d'Estet…. Et encore… La situation était catastrophique… Pire que ça, c'était une abomination…

**********

Le soir, comme convenu, Nagi accompagné de Brad et de Schuldig se présenta dans la boutique de fleur où travaillaient les Weiss.

Aya leur ouvrit la porte alors qu'il frappait, son visage marqua un instant son étonnement avant de les faire entrer pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Après avoir refermé la porte, il observa tour à tour les trois nouveaux arrivants : Brad avec son monocle et ses cheveux gris verts Schuldig avec sa chemise ouverte et sa casquette et enfin le plus jeune Nagi avec ses mèches tombantes sur ses yeux vêtu d'un costume sombre.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Fushimiya qui était devenu professeur.

Schuldig haussa ses épaules et répondit avec ironie, comme à son habitude : « Nous vous sommes devenus indispensables, il faut le croire mon mignon ! »

Aya le regarda froidement puis les invita à le suivre en bas.

Yohji et Ken étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé bleu de la petite pièce en sous-sol.

Ils se retournèrent en entendant du bruit. Leurs visages reflétèrent leur étonnement quant à la venue surprise de leurs anciens ennemis.

Ken roula sur le côté tandis que Yohji s'écartait vivement.

Ken à genoux sortit ses griffes d'un mouvement rapide, pendant un moment, on eut l'impression qu'il priait. Puis en souriant, il se jeta d'un bond sur les nouveaux arrivants.

« Ken, arrête !! » ordonna Aya mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Il fut bloqué par le pouvoir de Nagi qui le maintint en l'air.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns se retrouva suspendu en l'air, il se mit à se débattre violemment contre les fils invisibles qui le maintenaient en l'air.

« Yohji !! Arrête Ken !! » ordonna Aya qui se précipitait sur Schuldig pour le maintenir. L''allemand commençait à réagir vivement à cause de l'agression du Weiss. « C'est Pelshia qui les as invités Ken !! »

En entendant ça, Yohji s'approcha de Nagi : « Relâche-le !! Je m'en occupe ! » dit le blond. Brad observait la situation avec un petit air ironique et quelque peu sadique.

A contrecœur, le nouveau leader des Schwarz lâcha sans douceur Ken qui se ramassa méchamment sur le sol dur.

Il commença à se remettre debout quelque peu péniblement quand Yohji l'entoura de ses bras pour le calmer.

« Doucement mon Cœur. Calme-toi !! » dit Yohji d'une voix douce et calme. « Ils sont avec nous. »

Cela opéra immédiatement à la grande surprise de tous, sauf d'Aya qui avait deviné depuis longtemps le lien unissant ses deux là.

Schuldig se retourna calmement. Son regard bleu rencontra celui froid d'Aya qui le maintenait toujours.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, Fushimiya !! » cracha presque le roux. « A moins que je te plaise… »

A ces mots, Aya se détacha de lui tout en rougissant. L'allemand le troublait un peu depuis quelque temps. Mais il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû.

Heureusement pour tous, la télévision de la petite pièce s'alluma éclairant la salle sombre.

Sur l'écran, apparut une image cryptée. Une voix douce commença un discours.

« Messieurs, j'ai réuni les Weiss et les Schwarz car je sais pertinemment que seuls vous n'y arriverez pas !! »

Un murmure couru dans la salle, notamment Ken qui se redressait et s'apprêtait à répondre. Mais Pelshia continua. « Je sais que vous pensez pouvoir réussir cette mission seule mais sachez qu'il n'en ai rien. Je suis le leader et pour une fois vous allez m'obéir !! ».

On aurait presque pu dire qu'il avait crié ses derniers mots.

Brad se leva et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début : « Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ?? »

« J'allais y venir… Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai une mission pour vous. Je vais vous montrer des images, cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre certainement. » reprit plus calmement la voix qui venait de l'écran.

**********

A la place de l'image cryptée, les occupants de la pièce virent une première photo apparaître : c'était une église de type romane à priori très ancienne.

La pierre était vieille, les murs massifs et costauds, les portes et les fenêtres étaient petites. Une impression d'obscurité s'en dégageait. Cet effet était renforcé par le fait que la dite église se trouvait dans un bois sombre.

La deuxième image leur montra une grande croix de pierre dressée avec l'église au fond dans une petite clairière. Au pied de la croix, les Schwarz et les Weiss constatèrent qu'il y avait de la terre, du sable et de la cendre.

La troisième image montra l'intérieur de l'église ce qui commença à donner la chair de poule à toute l'assemblée. Elle était très sombre, même à travers l'image. On sentait une peur latente et aussi une atmosphère oppressante voire glauque. L'intérieur était très frustre, il n'y avait quasi pas de décoration. Les petites fenêtres ne permettaient qu'à un petit faisceau de lumière de pénétrer. Ainsi, on avait l'impression que l'église était remplie d'ombres. Le pas quant à y trouver des esprits et des fantômes était vite franchi.

Ce qui surpris le plus l'assemblée, ce fut les quelques sculptures : c'étaient toutes des gargouilles plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Il y avait ça et là des démons ou des représentations de l'enfer très réalistes. Le seul endroit éclairé de la petite église se trouvait en son centre. Dans la nef en hauteur, une ouverture ronde permettait à la lumière de pénétrer. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était là qu'on célébrait le culte. La lumière permettait de voir un Christ suspendu à sa croix.

Cette vision quelque peu cauchemardesque fit place à une autre vision tout aussi noire : la photo suivante montrait près de l'autel une ouverture de bois avec des énormes poignées de fer rouillées.

La photo qui suivit se situait visiblement sous la dite église, on aurait pu croire que c'était la crypte mais l'endroit semblait bien trop grand pour avoir cette fonction. L'image montrait un long couloir dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir des grilles.

L'écran montra alors une nouvelle image, une cellule à ne pas en douter. Petite, très sombre malgré la lumière du jour – on ne devait rien y voir la nuit. C'était rempli de paille, il y avait des chaînes sur le mur, un seau et une ouverture pour la nourriture.

Des rats courraient sur la paille et de l'eau suintait le long des murs.

Aya se mit à frissonner, il recula pour percuter Schuldig, tout aussi perturbé que lui.

Nagi avait tellement les lèvres pincées que du sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, Brad serrait les poings.

Ken avait un regard de furie prêt à tuer à l'instant, il semblait ne pas devenir fou que par le contact sur son épaule d'un Yohji, dégoûté par ces scènes.

Pelshia montra une autre photo : une salle de torture, remplie de chaînes, fouets, d'un brasero, de pointes, d'une table avec sangle, d'une roue…

La dernière photo faillit faire vomir la salle entière. On reconnaissait sans peine la croix de la forêt. Il faisait nuit, il se tenait autour de la croix une assemblée de personnes cagoulées vêtus en blanc. Leurs vêtements avaient dans le dos une croix peinte en rouge, c'étaient des robes. Tous les membres portaient des armes, des épées ou le plus souvent des masses d'armes hérissées de pointes de fer.

La photo n'était éclairée que par un bûcher que regardaient ces étranges personnages cagoulés. Ils finirent par distinguer une forme au centre du bûcher, ils crurent au début que c'était un animal. Les Weiss tout comme les Schwarz constatèrent à leur plus grande horreur qu'il n'en était rien. C'était un humain qui brûlait et il y avait de fortes chances à parier pour qu'il soit encore vivant afin d'augmenter le supplice.

Ken se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir le contenu de son estomac tellement il était dégoûté, Yohji se pressait les mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas le suivre. Aya, si froid avait perdu ses couleurs et avait raffermi sa prise sur son katana qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Quant à Nagi, il s'était effondré à terre, Schuldig avait perdu son air souriant, on l'aurait presque cru atteint seul Brad affectait un masque qui ne s'était que légèrement fêlé.

Omi reprit la parole. « J'ai une mission à vous confier. Seule votre coopération vous permettra de réussir. Je souhaite que vous éliminiez tous les membres de cette organisation qui se fait appeler 'les Purificateurs'. Ceci se passe en Roumanie, le gouvernement ne fait rien et ignore tout simplement le problème ou refuse de le voir. »

« Pourquoi ??? » cria Ken. « C'est monstrueux !! »

Le jeune brun semblait comme toutes les personnes ici, de même que Persia, affecté par ce qui se passait. Sa fougue le faisait juste exprimer ce que tous ressentaient.

« Je le sais Ken. Je suis tout horrifié que toi. D'après mes sources, des membres importants de cette secte, parce que c'en est une à ne pas en douter, seraient des membres éminents du gouvernement. L'affaire est ainsi étouffée… »

« Personne ne réclame les corps ?? » demanda Yohji intrigué et dégoûté par toute cette histoire.

« Non personne… Tous les corps sont ceux de jeunes filles, la plupart du temps, mais aussi de jeunes hommes étrangers… Leurs familles ignorent tous de leur sort… De plus, la population locale ne se plaint pas… Au contraire même… » continua Omi avant d'être interrompu par la voix froide d'Aya.

« C'est ignoble !! Comment osent-ils faire ça ?? » dit le roux en serrant les poings, il repensait à sa sœur qui avait été l'objet d'enlèvements. « Ne me dis pas que la population est complice de ces crimes monstrueux ?? »

La question d'Aya fit planer un pesant silence dans la salle. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il en était, tous avaient envie d'arrêter ce groupe qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer des étrangers.

Omi respira à fond. Il se doutait bien que ce qu'il disait n'allait pas plaire à l'assemblée. Il leur devait la vérité, ils allaient tous risquer leur vie.

« La population approuve ces meurtres et livre même les fugitifs. C'est ainsi, il y a un gros problème de chômage, ainsi, les gens sont devenus racistes. Ils espèrent ainsi se débarrasser de cet épineux problème une fois pour toute… »

« Tuer ne résoudra pas le problème » dit froidement Brad.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui venait de parler.

« Espèce d'insensible !! » hurla Ken. « Ne ressens-tu donc rien ?? »

Schuldig se plaça devant Crawford avec un sourire sadique à l'attention de Ken. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

« Tu veux te mesurer à moi, gamin ? » demanda l'allemand.

Ken, serra les dents puis fit sortir ses griffes. Les deux hommes étaient à deux doigts de se battre. Mais une voix les rappela à l'ordre.

« Arrêtez !! » dit calmement Nagi. « Nous devons coopérer, n'est-ce pas Omi ?? Tu pourrais nous faxer les informations et faire à chacun une copie complète du dossier ? »

On aurait presque senti Omi sourire si son visage n'était pas caché dans la pénombre.

étaient devenus très proche l'un de l'autre depuis que l'ancien Weiss avait engagé les Schwarz.

« J'ai fait le nécessaire, vous partez demain matin à la première heure pour la Roumanie. Yohji, prends les dossiers dans le tiroir du haut, il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut : des passeports en règle, de l'argent, les billets, les dossiers et les réservations dans un hôtel pour une semaine, le temps que vous résolviez cette affaire. Nagi sera le leader de l'équipe. Bonne chance !! »

Le jeune garçon qui avait reprit le flambeau de Persia tué par son frère, éteignit l'ordinateur plongeant la pièce dans le noir et le silence.

Aya alluma tandis que Yohji prenait les dits dossiers et les distribuaient.

**********

Le lendemain, les deux groupes se rejoignirent à l'aéroport. Le voyage se passa sans difficultés majeures, chacun était absorbé dans la lecture de leur dossier présentant la secte et ses membres les plus éminents qui constituaient les cibles à éliminer.

En tous cinq personnages à tuer dont deux femmes ce qui pouvait sembler aberrant quand on savait que la secte aimait tout particulièrement brûler les jeunes femmes.

Le groupe était financé par Estet.

« Quel intérêt pourrait avoir Estet à financer cette secte ?? » demanda Aya[C1] .

« Tu sais mon joli, aucune chance qu'ils fassent ça par déontologie ! » rit Schuldig.

Aya rougit quelque peu à cette appellation et continua avant que cela ne se remarque. « Je m'en doutais Schuldig. » Etrange comme ce nom avait une certaine saveur à être prononcé alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis… « Cependant, je ne vois toujours pas leur intérêt dans tous ça.. »

« C'est certain, ils en ont un !! » déclara Brad en remontant ses lunettes. « Argent, trafic d'esclaves, manipulations, expériences… Ce n'est pas les sentiments qui les étouffent… Nous le saurons bien assez tôt Aya. »

La voix de Brad était chaude et rassurante, voire envoûtante. Une voix séductrice qui laissa Aya de marbre.

Arrivés en Roumanie, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel.

« Nous sommes le groupe Karken[C2] , nous avons réservés des chambres » commença Nagi.

« C'est exact messieurs, vous avez trois chambres : 208, 209 et 210 au deuxième étage. Chaque chambre a deux lits, le petit déjeuner et le dîner du soir est compris » déclara la jeune hôtesse. Elle prit un grand cahier de cuir sous son comptoir et le tendit aux hommes devant elle. « Je vous prie de consigner ici, vos noms, vos chambres et les raisons de votre visite. C'est la loi ici » ajouta t-elle en souriant devant l'interrogation évidente des personnes devant elle.

Nagi prit la parole : « Ken et Yohji dans la 208, Brad et Schuldig dans la 209, Aya et moi dans la 210. Et pas de protestations !! » finit-il en fronçant les sourcils à l'attention de tous les membres.

Il consigna ensuite leurs noms d'emprunts, ils n'avaient gardé que leur prénom pour plus de facilité et déclara comme motif « tourisme ».

Enfin, ils partirent vers leurs chambres déposer leurs bagages.

Après s'être lavés et changés, ils se retrouvèrent en bas de l'hôtel où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous et commencèrent à explorer les environs.

Ils constatèrent très rapidement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Japon : des rues sales, un grand nombre de mendiants, des gens faméliques, des boutiques aux étages vidés, des regards vides et creusés par la fatigue, la peur et la faim…

Ils finirent par arriver dans un parc, Nagi donna ses ordres.

« On se divise en deux groupes, pas de discussions !! Ken, Yohji et Aya, repérez les lieux, nous ferons une descente cette nuit avant de libérer les prisonniers, autant éviter les effusions de sangs !! » déclara fermement le plus jeune de la bande en écartant la mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Il leur tendit une photo qu'Aya saisit et rangea dans son manteau. « Brad, Schuldig, vous venez avec moi, nous allons tâter la population grâce aux pouvoirs de Schuldig. Rendez-vous à l'hôtel à 8h30 très précise en tenue correcte. Il faut éviter de nous faire remarquer plus que ça. Compris ?? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

**********

Les trois Weiss se dirigèrent vers la petite église qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement pour l'avoir vu en photo quelques heures plutôt. Par chance, c'était l'heure de la messe, ils se glissèrent donc incognito dans la pièce pour écouter et observer.

Quant aux ex membres des Schwarz, ils flânèrent dans la rue en bons touristes qu'ils étaient. Schuldig inspectait les pensées des gens essayant de récolter le maximum d'informations. Quant à Brad, il marchait légèrement en arrière. Un mouvement de côté attira son attention, il vit un enfant qui venait de lui chiper son portefeuille !!

Il fallait qu'il le récupère, il y avait ses vrais papiers mais aussi des images compromettantes. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

« Nagi, Schuldig, ne m'attendez pas !! Je vous retrouverai !! » déclara l'homme au binocle avant de s'élancer derrière le garnement bien décidé à le rattraper.

Schuldig le regarda partir en soupirant, il était toujours si élégant dans son costume… Mais il continuait de l'ignorer, ce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

Il avait été attiré par Brad Crawford dès le premier jour de leur rencontre : son charisme, sa prestance, sa classe, son élégance [C3] mais aussi son mordant, sa cruauté comme la sienne…

Oui Brad l'attirait, il le désirait comme un fou mais ce dernier restait de marbre à toutes ses provocations. Il ne savait plus que faire pour le séduire.

Ce sentiment le rongeait en entier, il le dévorait tellement. Schuldig désirait posséder Brad plus que tout. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour y arriver.

Nagi le regarda comme s'il devinait ses pensées et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Alors comment cela se passe avec Omi ?? » demanda l'homme à la longue chevelure rousse afin d'égayer l'atmosphère.

Comme à chaque fois, le jeune Nagi qui avait repris les commandes du groupe, ne manqua pas de rougir. Sa relation amoureuse avec Omi, alias Persia, alias ex membre des Weiss, n'était un secret pour personne.

Ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés.

« Ca se passe » murmura Nagi en entortillant ses doigts, quelque peu gêné.

Schuldig rit ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, Brad le consommait trop de l'intérieur pour cela.

Mais voir Nagi gêné était un spectacle plaisant, le jeune homme était fort à son goût… S'il n'y avait pas eu Brad, il aurait pu… Quoique l'allemand ne soit pas vraiment sûr que Nagi lui cède, il aimait trop Omi pour cela.

Alors qu'ils étaient au Koneko, Schuldig avait remarqué une autre relation qui l'avait à vrai dire quelque peu surpris : Yohji –ce dragueur invétéré- et Ken…

Il se demandait comment le dragueur intempestif et play-boy de ses dames pouvait supporter le tempérament de feu de son compagnon… Mais ils allaient relativement bien ensemble. Chacun avait trouvé son chacun… Sauf lui…

Il ne pensait pas que Brad ait quelqu'un, il le saurait…

Quant à Aya, c'était un bloc de glace qu'il adorait provoquer car il réagissait au quart de tour.

Alors que Schuldig était plongé dans ses noires pensées, Brad courait après le sacripant.

Pendant ce temps Ken et Yohji suivaient la messe Aya quelque peu ennuyé et bouddhiste [C4] de surcroît, décida de sortir.

Il étouffait dans cet endroit, cela sentait trop le renfermé et la sueur acre des gens entassés.

Aya opta pour une inspection de l'extérieur. Qui sait, il trouverait peut-être des choses intéressantes.

Il inspectait la porte d'entrée du curé, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, quand il vit passer une silhouette qu'il reconnu aussitôt : Brad Crawford.

Il courrait après un enfant.

Mais pourquoi ??

Quelque peu intrigué, il le suivit.

Brad avait la tête qui tournait. Il courait mais il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi surtout depuis qu'on lui avait jeté une étrange poudre aux yeux… Un coup de ce sale gosse à ne pas en douter…

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il savait qu'il devait courir.

Brad sentit qu'il s'était fait piéger, il courrait comme un imbécile après un enfant.

Il voyait les paysages déformés et avait l'impression que tout était rouge ou orangé.

Il ignorait où il allait mais il ne pouvait que courir.

Aya surpris décida de les suivre. Alors qu'il se glissait dans la forêt silencieuse comme tout bon membre des Weiss qu'il était, il entendit des voix. Il se percha sur un arbre pour observer. Il n'était qu'en mission de reconnaissance.

Et il devait avouer que voir Brad comme proie plutôt que chasseur était une satisfaction personnelle pour lui.

Il vit l'enfant s'arrêter au milieu de la clairière.

Brad arriva, ce dernier s'avança vers lui et lui fit avaler le contenu d'une bouteille de force.

Brad se laissa faire et ne bougea plus.

Alors que tout danger semblait écarté – du moins c'est ce que pensait l'enfant – il siffla, aussitôt, cinq hommes sortirent de derrière les buissons.

Ils étaient doués : Aya ne les avaient pas entendus faire de bruit.

Ils portaient des masques, aucun doute à avoir, il avait à faire à des professionnels, certainement dangereux.

Ils se saisirent de Brad qui les regardait les yeux ouverts sans rien pouvoir faire. Ils se glissèrent dans un fourré en laissant l'enfant derrière eux qui s'en retourna dans la ville.

Aya se concentra de toutes ses forces alors qu'il observait le déplacement de ceux qui emmenaient Brad. Il fallait qu'il avertisse les autres.

Or de question de téléphoner, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse repérer !!

Leur enquête pourrait avancer un peu plus vite même si pour cela Brad devait être la victime. Cela fit sourire Aya, pour une fois, les rôles seraient inversés !!

Cela lui apprendrait la vie [C5] !!

Aya en voulait à Brad car il avait été au service de Reiji Takatori, celui qui avait tué ses parents et plongé sa sœur dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois. Il n'avait pas réussi encore à mettre sa rancune de côté.

/Schuldig !/

Aya se concentrait…

Schuldig était le seul qu'il pouvait contacter autrement que par le téléphone. Le jeune homme était télépathe, c'est à dire qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens.

D'ailleurs, il considérait les pensées comme de la nourriture sans pour autant respecter ses victimes.

Schuldig était sadique mais Aya devait reconnaître que le jeune homme avait changé, il semblait plus taquin et en proie à une mélancolie sans fin.

Aya se demandait bien qui pouvait en être la cause.

/Schuldig !! SCHULDIG !!/

Aya ne cesser de prononcer le nom de l'allemand, il avait l'impression de hurler tant ce mot résonnait dans sa tête sans trouver pour autant son interlocuteur.

Il essaya une dernière fois.

/Schuldig ! C'est à propos de Brad !!/

Aya n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les coups d'œils que ne cessaient de jeter l'allemand sur l'américain. Peut-être que cela marcherait.

/Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fushimiya ?/

/Bingo !! Schuldig, j'essaye de te contacter depuis 5 minutes, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?/

/Mes pensées m'absorbaient trop pour que je puisse t'entendre. Tu parlais de Brad à l'instant, nous l'avons perdu de vue avec Nagi. Tu sais où il est ? Je suis inquiet !!/

/Du calme !! Ecoute-moi bien Schuldig !/

/Je t'écoute Aya…/

/J'ai une piste intéressante. Contacte les autres, il y a un gamin blond parsemé de tâches de rousseur qui sort de l'Eglise que nous devons inspecter. Il a une vielle casquette bleu avec un pompon dessus, capture-le !! C'est important !! Ces chaussures sont trouées ! Je compte sur toi et Nagi./

/Pourquoi ferais-je ça ??/

/Parce que sans cela tu ne reverras jamais Brad !!/

/QUE LUI EST IL ARRIVE ???/

/Ne hurla pas comme ça Schuldig ! Nous perdons du temps, ce gamin a emmené Brad dans la forêt je ne sais comment, méfiez-vous de lui, il est plus dangereux qu'il n'en a l'air. Bref, Brad ne réagissait pas, des types l'ont emmené !/

/Il est en danger !! Faut que j'y aille !!/

/Tu ne bouges pas Schuldig ! Je les suis sans me faire repérer… Nous pourrons en apprendre plus comme cela…/

/Aya !! Je t'interdis de le laisser sans rien faire !! Tu m'entends Aya !!/ « Merde !! » hurla l'allemand en jetant son képi d'un geste furieux. « Le salaud a coupé la connexion ! »

« Que se passe t-il Schuldig ? » demanda Nagi.

« Des ennuis… » répondit l'allemand qui fit signe au benjamin de l'accompagner pendant qu'il lui racontait ce qu'il savait, à savoir peu de choses.

**********

Aya sautait d'arbre en arbre [C6] suivant de loin les hommes cagoulés qui emportaient Brad.

Pendant ce temps là, Schuldig et Nagi contactèrent Ken et Yohji afin de leur donner rendez-vous.

Nagi aperçu le gamin, il se dirigea vers lui. Au moment même où il lui tendait une pièce que le gamin acceptait avec reconnaissance, il l'assomma d'un coup bien précis derrière la tête et l'emmena dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Les ex membres des Weiss rejoignirent rapidement leurs anciens rivaux et adversaires.

C'était grâce à la relation entre Omi et Nagi que leur alliance avait été permise alors qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais estimé cela possible.

Pourtant, c'était bien ce qui se passait même si cette collaboration ne se passait pas toujours sans heurts. C'était en partie à cause des divergences d'intérêt mais aussi parce que les membres avaient tous des personnalités de feu qui ne faisaient pas toujours bon ménage.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Omi, qui avait repris le flambeau de Persia, pour calmer le jeu des Weiss quant aux Schwarz, c'était Nagi qui gérait les conflits.

Dans les deux cas, il s'agissait des plus jeunes. Mais il fallait dire que les Schwarz devaient à Omi une nouvelle vie. En quittant Estet, ils avaient tous perdu.

Ils avaient eu du mal à survivre, la dite organisation avait retrouvé aussitôt de nouveaux leaders aussi compétents et ambitieux que les précédents. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas loupé !! Grâce ou à cause de leurs pouvoirs, Estet avait voulu récupérer les Schwarz morts ou vifs, vifs de préférence. Qui sait ce qui les attendait si on leur mettait la main dessus !! En tout cas, ce ne serait certainement pas des vacances à la campagne tous frais payés !!

Omi avait le bras long, il assurait leur protection ou du moins en partie. Ils avaient une nouvelle vie et accomplissaient des missions. Ils avaient un champ d'action assez large, tout cela grâce à Nagi… Personne n'ignorait que les deux jeunes gens étaient amants.

« Que se passe t-il ?? » demanda Ken suivi de Yohji tout en noir comme à son habitude.

« Il se passe que votre copain, le rouquin, cet espèce de salaud… » commença l'allemand.

« Schuldig !! Du clame !! » fit fermement Nagi. « Aya a surpris ce jeune garçon poursuivi par Brad. »

« Poursuivi mais pourquoi ?? » demanda l'ex footballeur des Weiss.

« On lui a volé son portefeuille » expliqua Nagi.

« Seulement pour ça ?? » ricana Yohji en haussant des épaules. « Il aurait mieux fait de lui laisser son argent à ce pauvre gamin, cela lui aurait évité tous ces ennuis !! »

« ESPECE D'ORDURE !! » cria Schuldig en se précipitant sur le blond pour lui donner un violent coup de poing sur le visage.

Yohji se retrouva soudain étalé les quatre fers en l'air. Ken bondit vers Schuldig avec ses griffes sorties.

« Tu vas payer ça !!!!! » hurla le brun.

« Stop !! » cria Nagi en les bloquant et les contraignant à l'immobilité par son pouvoir. « Cessez toutes ces querelles stupides. Yohji, tu oublies que le portefeuille de Brad contient ses vrais papiers ainsi que des photos compromettantes. Il fallait qu'il les récupère. »

« Ce que je me demande c'est comment il a pu se laisser capturer… » demanda Ken surpris en aidant le blond à se relever.

« A cause de ceci » déclara Schuldig en ouvrant la sacoche du pré-adolescent et en sortant des flacons qu'il tendit à Nagi.

Ce dernier les examina rapidement puis les tendit à Yohji qui les passa à Ken qui finit par les ranger.

« Qu'est-ce ?? » demanda le blond en se massant la mâchoire.

« C'est une senteur hypnotique qui brouille les sens. Elle est quasi à l'état pur… C'est une chance que Brad soit résistant, beaucoup doivent s'écrouler sur place. C'est excessivement dangereux et bien sûr illégal » expliqua Nagi en observant derrière sa mèche le produit.

« Je ne pensais plus jamais revoir ce produit, le varbo haralcius[C7] comme il l'appelle. Je ne pensais plus jamais en revoir » continua le roux.

« Tu connais Schuldig ? » interrogea Ken curieux.

« Oui. Nagi et Brad aussi. C'est un produit chimique fabriqué et inventé par Estet. Ils s'en servent sur les plus récalcitrant. Ce produit a la faculté d'altérer et d'affaiblir le psychisme. C'est extrêmement puissant contre des personnes qui ont des pouvoirs comme Nagi ou moi… ou encore Brad…. » reprit Schuldig.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils savent que nous sommes là ? Qui nous sommes et ce que nous sommes venus faire ?? » interrogea Yohji inquiet.

« Il y a de fortes chances » conclu Nagi.

« Notre couverture est donc fichue » pesta Ken.

« Exact. Il faut retrouver Brad !! » déclara avec flamme[C8] Schuldig.

« Nous le retrouverons… » le rassura Nagi en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Aya est quelqu'un de froid, je le reconnais mais il ne laissera jamais tomber quelqu'un qui est en danger malgré sa haine… Je lui fais entièrement confiance à ce sujet. Je sais que tu tiens à Brad, mais il faut lui faire confiance… Voilà une occasion inespéré pour nous d'en terminer rapidement avec ce problème. »

L'allemand ne put qu'approuver de la tête, de toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer qu'Aya se comporte comme Nagi l'avait prié.

Même s'il ne croyait pas en Dieu, pour la première depuis longtemps, l'allemand se mit à prier pour celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis si longtemps.

Il se jura de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait dès qu'il le reverrait.

Il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait pas trop à attendre et surtout qu'il ne serait pas trop tard. Schuldig angoissait de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

**********

Aya suivit les hommes qui emmenaient Brad dans une caverne.

Avisant l'un d'entre eux qui traînait la patte, il décida de l'assommer pour enfiler sa cagoule.

Ce serait certainement plus discret. Il pourrait les espionner de l'intérieur.

/Schuldig !!/ appela mentalement encore une fois Aya avec un pincement au cœur en sachant que les pensées de l'allemand se dirigeaient exclusivement vers l'américain.

Il sentit un pincement de jalousie puis revenant à la réalité, il cacha l'homme derrière un buisson.

Il devait avertir les autres pour qu'il le récupère et le fasse parler. De plus, s'il se réveillait, cet homme saurait qu'il y avait un intrus puisqu'il lui avait volé ses vêtements.

/Schuldig/

/Je t'entends Aya. Où es-tu ? Où est Brad ??/

/Calme-toi !! Brad va bien. Je suis au fond de la forêt qui entoure l'église, j'ai un autre prisonnier pour vous caché dans un buisson près d'une grotte. C'est là qu'ils emmènent Crawford et leurs prisonniers, je vais les infiltrer !!/

/Attends !! C'est dangereux !!/

/Je procéderais certainement mieux seul, Schuldig. Vous seriez des poids pour moi. Occupe-toi plutôt d'interroger les prisonniers. Je te laisse, il faut que j'y aille/

/Aya !! Attends !!/ « Zut !!! Il s'est encore éclipsé, je vais lui faire manger mon chapeau s'il me refait ce coup là !! » s'écria Schuldig en colère.

« Que se passe t-il encore ?? » demanda Yohji en regardant l'allemand.

« Ton copain, le ténébreux, a décidé de se la jouer solitaire et je ne livre pas les informations !! C'est la vie de Brad qui est en jeu !! » hurla Schuldig furieux.

« Du clame Schuldig !! » tempéra Nagi. « Qu'a t-il dit ?? »

Schuldig répéta les informations.

« Bien amenons le gamin avec nous, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Il faut leur extorquer le maximum d'informations. Ton pouvoir nous sera utile pour sauver Brad, Schuldig » expliqua Nagi très sereinement.

Ken chargea l'enfant sur son dos. Les Weiss lui avaient attaché les pieds et les bras afin d'éviter qu'il s'échappe. Bien sûr, sa sacoche avait été confisquée.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la caverne et s'occupèrent rapidement d'attacher le prisonnier et de l'emmener à quelque lieu de là.

Schuldig en avait marre d'attendre, il versa un seau d'eau froide sur le gamin – c'était la victime la plus impressionnable – pour le réveiller.

Constatant la peur qui émanait de l'enfant, il sourit, il n'hésiterai pas à une seule seconde à en profiter.

« Qu'est-ce que ??? » demanda l'enfant en roulant des yeux fous et en tirant sur ses liens.

« Ecoute petit, ma patience est à bout. Alors, je t'explique quelque chose : tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir et je serais peut être gentil avec toi… » expliqua calmement Schuldig d'un ton glacial.

L'enfant se mit à tous les observer attentivement. On lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des étrangers… Seulement l'appât du gain était trop fort, on lui avait alors proposé une mission : suivre les instructions. La plupart du temps, il devait juste voler le portefeuille des étrangers ou bien du matériel… Mais quelque fois, cela avait été le cas pour sa dernière 'victime', il avait pour mission de voler le portefeuille tout en débouchant un flacon fournit pour l'occasion et d'amener l'étranger dans les bois.

« Je ne sais rien !! Je le jure !! » répliqua l'enfant.

Schuldig qui avait lu ces pensées durant que l'enfant se recomposait confirma d'un signe de tête. Ken assomma à nouveau l'enfant, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il sache leurs plans. On n'était jamais trop méfiant de nos jours.

Schuldig leur révéla les pensées de l'enfant.

« Vous pensez que c'est cette secte qui organise tout ?? » demanda Ken en se frottant le menton.

« Possible, fort possible » approuva Schuldig.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi, ils ont choisi de capturer Crawford. » se demanda Yohji tout aussi intrigué.

« Je me posais la même question Yohji » approuva Nagi. « On dirait qu'ils ont eu vent de notre venue… A moins que… »

« A moins que quoi ?? » fit Ken perplexe.

« A quoi penses-tu Nagi ? » demanda Schuldig qui sourit quelques secondes plus tard. « Oui, je vois, ce n'est pas bête, c'est même tout à fait possible ».

« Je t'ai déjà interdits de pénétrer mes pensées sans permission Schuldig !! » s'énerva quelque peu le plus jeune de l'équipe.

« Je sais chibi[C9] !! Je sais !! » s'excusa à demi Schuldig.

« Vous pourriez nous dire de quoi il en retourne plutôt que de vous amuser ?? » gronda Ken.

« C'est qu'il s'énerverai le petit Ken !!» rit sournoisement Schuldig.

Ce dernier gronda et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Yohji lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui adressa un signe négatif de la tête.

« Omi a dit que cette secte était lié à Estet, or nous avons fait partie de cette organisation. Il est donc possible que l'un des membres d'Estet qui nous a connu soit ici… Et il nous aura reconnu… Ceci expliquerai beaucoup de choses, notamment la capture de Brad » termina Nagi.

« Mais pourquoi Brad ?? Pourquoi pas vous ?? » interrogea Ken aux ex membres des Schwarz.

« C'est une bonne question… Il y a plusieurs possibilités, aucune n'est à négliger Ken » reprit Nagi en se massant les tempes pour se soulager de la tension après les heures d'avion et les événements qui se succédaient. « Je dirais que nous avons surtout deux choix qui s'offrent à nous sachant que ces deux là ne sont pas incompatibles, loin s'en faut. Ces deux cas de figure admettent l'hypothèse que dans cette secte, il y a un membre d'Estet qui nous a connu à un moment où à un autre… Premièrement, cet homme a travaillé avec Brad voilà pourquoi il l'a capturé. Deuxième solution : il lui en veut pour je ne sais quelle raison. »

« C'est loin d'être impossible, non ?? » confirma Yohji.

« Certes » confirma Nagi.

« Cependant, il me semble que vous oubliez quelque chose d'important : le pouvoir de Brad. C'est peut être pour cela qu'ils ont besoin de lui. Après tout, cela pourrait montrer leur toute puissance au peuple s'il venait à l'utiliser » ajouta Ken.

« Brad ne se laissera pas faire !! » explosa l'allemand.

« Du calme !! Ken, c'est une possibilité très intéressante. Schuldig, occupons-nous de ce prisonnier, après nous établirons un plan d'attaque. » proposa Nagi.

**********

Alors que la petite troupe commençait à interroger le prisonnier, Aya s'était introduit dans la caverne. Il suivait les hommes et explorait les alentours tandis que Brad semblait toujours dans l'incapacité de réagir. Il s'était fait un masque à la tête [C10] du type dont il avait pris l'identité.

Ils finirent par le poser sur une table dans une alcôve et l'attachèrent avec de solides lanières de cuir après lui avoir enlevé sa veste afin qu'il ne lui reste plus que sa chemise.

« Hey toi !! » dit un type musclé à Aya. « Va chercher le grand Ordonnateur, dis-lui qu'on a capturé le prisonnier qu'il a demandé. Et fais vite ! »

Aya fut obligé de s'exécuter car il ne voulait pas griller sa couverture.

Il espérait que les hommes ne toucheraient pas à Brad pendant son absence et qu'ils attendraient sagement le guignol qui leur servait de chef.

Aya s'éloigna espérant trouver rapidement le dit grand ordonnateur, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Après le départ d'Aya, l'homme musclé qui lui avait ordonné de partir passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en signe de délectation et de pur plaisir sadique.

« On va s'amuser les gars pendant que ce petit fouineur n'est pas là… » proposa le chef des brutes.

« Ce n'est qu'un sale étranger, pourquoi tant de précautions ? » pesta un type chétif aux cheveux roux.

« Ce maître a ordonné qu'on en prenne soin. Il veut s'en servir, il a un pouvoir » expliqua un petit gars borne tout en muscles.

« Un pouvoir ?? » ricana une blondasse. « S'il peut lire l'avenir, comment expliquer qu'il n'ait pas vu sa capture. »

« Qui sait ?? » répliqua le borgne.

« Shien, donne lui la poudre qui augmente la douleur et après on va le réveiller. Croyez-moi, nous allons le briser. Après, ce sera du vrai beurre pour le maître ».

Shien, le chétif, sourit de plaisir à cette idée. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une fiole violette qu'il tendit au musclé.

Ce dernier d'avança vers Brad qui pouvait le voir mais qui était toujours dans l'incapacité totale de bouger le moindre de ses muscles.

Il comprenait ce qui se passait mais ses membres refusaient obstinément d'obéir à son cerveau. Il voyait bien que ces types étaient déterminés à se venger sur lui.

De quoi ?? Il l'ignorait mais il n'avait aucune envie de figurer parmi leurs victimes.

Il tenta de bouger mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir.

« Tu te demandes ce qu'on va te faire hein coco ?? » rigola le chef. « Ils se le demandent tous mais une fois qu'ils le savent ils supplient tous qu'on arrête… On va bien s'amuser. Maintenant bois !! »

Il voulut faire boire le contenu de la fiole à Brad mais ce dernier serra les dents pour montrer sa résistance.

« Il est résistant celui-là Blieg !! » dit la femme au chef.

« Oui, il me plaît aussi » confirma le borgne en s'approchant.

« A toi l'honneur, Tot, fais lui boire la potion » déclara Blieg à l'éborgné qui sourit.

Il s'avança vers Brad et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Tu sais mon joli, je te donne trois secondes pour desserrer tes dents, sinon, je sens que tu ne vas pas aimer ce qui se passera après… De toute façon, prépare-toi à passer un sale quart d'heure… »

Brad refusa d'obtempérer, les trois secondes s'écoulèrent.

Tot le frappa violemment sur la joue puis sur la mâchoire qui s'ouvrit. Il en profita pour lui faire ingurgiter la potion de force. Puis, il ferma sa bouche et son nez pour lui obliger à l'avaler ce qui se produisit.

Brad se concentra, il fallait qu'il essaye de diminuer les effets de la potion et qu'il se prépare endurer ce que ses bourreaux avaient l'intention de lui faire… Après tout, il avait connu pire…

On commença par le bâillonner puis on le fouetta avec une espèce de corne qui ne laissait pas de marques mais qui faisait très mal.

Visiblement, ils avaient l'habitude de jouer avec leurs victimes et ils savaient où frapper.

De plus, cette potion amplifiait la douleur, Brad le sentait, il essayait de se détacher des sensations qu'éprouvait son corps mais le type chétif lui versait très souvent de l'eau froide sur le visage l'empêchant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Ils arrêtèrent le fouet et commencèrent à le déshabiller.

Une fois cela fait, ils posèrent sur son ventre ou entre ses cuisses, son visage et autres parties sensibles du corps à la peau fines des petits charbons ardents.

Cela fit venir des larmes aux yeux de Brad…

Pendant ce temps, Aya était partit chercher le dit maître.

Il entendit soudain une femme parler « Grand ordonnateur, bénissez-moi ainsi que mes enfants ! » supplia une grosse boulotte avec cinq enfants pendu à ses basques.

Le grand ordonnateur, puisque c'était lui, portait une longue robe blanche avec une croix de sang derrière le dos. Il avait un chapeau assez haut décoré et une cane au bout recourbé en or. Il signa la femme qui se releva.

« Grand ordonnateur » commença Aya bien décidé à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. « Nous avons capturé le prisonnier ».

L'homme se tourna vers lui, il était grand et avait un port fier. Il portait des lunettes, ses tempes étaient grisonnantes sur le côté. Il posa un regard d'un bleu glacial sur Aya.

« Veuillez me conduire mon fils » ordonna ce dernier en faisant un petit signe négligeant de la main.

Aya conduisit l'homme dans l'alcôve où se trouvait Brad… Il espérait que les autres ne l'auraient pas touchés.

Quand il arriva, il s'arrêta net et se retient de justesse de crier. Il avait envie de se précipiter sur les quatre hommes et de les tuer à l'instant.

Ils savaient que Brad n'était pas innocent, loin de là !! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire ça !!

Le chétif passait des clous au chef, Blieg, qui les enfonçaient les échardes sous les ongles de Brad le faisant saigner.

« Stop !! » ordonna le grand ordonnateur.

Blieg s'arrêta au grand soulagement de Brad qui n'en pouvait plus.

« Etienne » commença le grand ordonnateur en parlant à Aya qui se tourna vers lui, fais toi aider et transporte le prisonnier dans tes quartiers. Soigne-le !! J'ai à parler avec ses messieurs… »

Son ton était menaçant, Aya ne les plaignit pas. Au contraire, il exhorta mentalement le chef à punir ses sadiques comme il le méritait.

« Bien maître » déclara Aya.

« Qu'on lui donne la poudre de teramentine[C11] !! » continua le grand ordonnateur visiblement mécontent.

L'homme chétif fit renifler la dite poudre à Brad.

Aya s'approcha du prisonnier Brad pour le détacher doucement. Il l'enveloppa d'un drap qui était dans l'une des armoires.

Il appela un serviteur qui passait par là pour l'aider à transporter Brad qui ne pouvait marcher car on lui avait fouetté les pieds. Ses derniers étaient d'ailleurs en sang et à vif l'immobilisant ainsi pour plusieurs semaines au minimum.

Une fois arrivé dans les appartements dudit Etienne, Aya s'adressa au serviteur : « Apportez-moi de l'eau, des serviettes, des pansements et de quoi le soigner. Des désinfectants notamment ! »

Le serviteur partit sans demander son reste.

Aya commença à retirer les clous enfoncés sous les ongles des pieds puis des mains ce qui arrachait des gémissements de douleur que Brad étouffait à tout prix.

Le serviteur revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'éclipsa aussitôt.

Après qu'il fut parti, Aya souleva sa capuche qu'il l'avait dissimulé et enleva son masque.

Brad le reconnut aussitôt.

« Aya… Que… » commença l'ex leader des Schwarz.

Aya posa un doigt sur les lèvres de ce dernier et se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille : « Je vais appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent te sauver… Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital… Surtout agis comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, d'accord ? ? »

Brad hocha la tête.

Aya commença par désinfecter les blessures sous les ongles ce qui fit pleurer Brad de douleur, la chair était à vif. Ensuite, il entreprit de soigner les pieds brûlés en mettant des bandages puis il s'occupa des traces de fouet.

Une fois cela fait, Brad lui prit la main pour sentir de la chaleur humaine. Aya le laissa faire tandis qu'il contactait Schuldig, il n'allait pas être content, c'était certain ! !

/Schuldig ! !/

/Aya ? ? Que se passe t-il ? ? Tu as retrouvé Brad ? ?/

/Oui, il est à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de vous…/

/Comment ça ? ? Que se passe t-il ? ?/

/Il faudrait que quelqu'un me rejoigne ici. Brad est dans l'incapacité de se déplacer seul et je ne peux pas le sortir sans me faire remarquer… Il faudrait créer une attaque, les désorganiser…/

/Brad est blessé ? ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ? C'est grave ?/

/Je ne suis pas médecin Schuldig mais ce serait mieux qu'il voit un médecin rapidement. Je vous attends ! ! Tenez-moi au courant./

**********

Schuldig expliqua ce qui se passait aux autres membres, ces derniers avaient appris que leur prisonnier s'appelait Etienne, c'est le fidèle serviteur d'un type qui se faisait appeler le 'grand ordonnateur'. On leur avait demandé de capturer cet étranger et de l'amener en vie mais sans défense ici. Le maître voulait le voir, Etienne ignorait pourquoi.

« Il faudrait remettre les prisonniers à la police » suggéra Yohji.

« Pas encore, nous manquons de preuves. » admit à regret Nagi qui aurait préféré voir ces roumains derrière les barreaux plutôt qu'en liberté.

« En plus, il faut libérer Brad » pressa Schuldig.

« Bien, j'ai un plan à vous proposer » commença Ken.

Ils écoutèrent tous le jeunes hommes. Aussitôt le plan établi, Schuldig contacta Aya.

/Aya, nous arrivons, nous allons les attaquer à la bombe lacrymogène et au feu, cela les fera déterrer comme des lapins. Tu me guideras par la pensée. Compris ? ?/

/Je t'attends./

Les Weiss attaquèrent la caverne comme ils avaient prévu. Tout se passa comme ils l'avaient prévus, la fumée et la bombe lacrymogène anéanti leurs défenses en quelques minutes. Ken, Nagi et Yohji s'occupèrent de toutes les personnes qui sortaient afin d'en capturer le maximum.

Quant à Schuldig, guidé par Aya, il trouva bien vite la chambre. Il donna un masque aux  deux hommes.

« Brad, tiens bon ! ! Je vais te sortir de là ! ! » cria Schuldig.

Aidé par Aya, ils sortirent aussi rapidement que cela leur était possible vu la fumée et la panique ambiante de la caverne.

Une fois dehors, Nagi appela une ambulance pour s'occuper de Brad qui semblait en très mauvais état et la police pour leur expliquer ce que faisaient ces personnes à de pauvres touristes innocents.

**********

Quelques heures plus tard, toute l'équipe se retrouva dans l'hôtel. Aya leur expliqua ce qu'il avait vu et appris alors qu'il était à la caverne. Les prisonniers ne savaient rien et le grand ordonnateur s'était enfui ainsi que les bourreaux qui avaient maltraité Brad.

Quant à l'état de ce dernier, il était alarmant : il avait une fièvre ce qui indiquait que l'infection avait gagné une partie de son corps.

Ses blessures étaient nombreuses sans être pour autant graves.

Aya se décida à lui rendre visite, il lui devait en quelque sorte des excuses. Il aurait dû agir plus vite, c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état là, il se sentait responsable.

S'il était intervenu plutôt que de souhaiter du mal de son ancien ennemi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il s'en voulait pour ça.

Il frappa à la porte puis entra.

Brad tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

«Aya, il faut que je te remercie, je te dois la vie… » commença l'américain en souriant à travers ses traits pâles.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher, le roux s'exécuta. Brad lui prit la main et la caressa avec douceur.

« Je suis désolé Brad, j'aurais dû agir plus vite… » s'excusa Aya platement en s'asseyant à côté du malade. « A cause… Si j'avais été plus rapide, si je n'avais pas voulu en savoir plus… Tu… »

Brad fit taire Aya d'un baiser ardent.

Le Weiss, plus que surpris, se laissa faire. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui se passait à ce moment là. Brad sépara leurs lèvres au bout de quelques instants.

Puis, il reprit la parole.

« Ce qui est fait est fait Aya… J'ai néanmoins quelque chose à t'avouer… Tu me plais » susurra l'américain à l'oreille du Weiss qui rougit.

Il n'en revenait pas. Bradley Crawford qui était attiré par lui.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Le Weiss se releva brusquement du lit. Il tourna le dos au Schwarz puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je suis désolé… J'ai quelque chose à faire » marmonna Aya avant de partir laissant Brad seul.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, Aya vit Schuldig. Ignorant ce dernier, il s'en alla pour réfléchir calmement et seul à cette situation plus qu'inattendue pour lui.

Schuldig pénétra dans la chambre, il n'eut pas besoin de parler à Brad, il avait tout entendu et s'était infiltré dans ses pensées.

Il s'assit aux côtés de l'américain et se mit à pleurer pour Brad et pour son sort.

Ce qu'il avait lu et entendu avaient fait disparaître tout espoir pour lui de conquérir Brad. Cela lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de hurler toute sa douleur mais se retenait. 

Tous ces sentiments de rage faisaient naître en lui des envies de meurtres. Il avait envie de tuer Fujimiya pour avoir oser lui voler son unique amour. Mais il savait aussi que s'il le faisait, il perdrait définitivement Crawford. Et ça, il ne pouvait l'admettre.

Brad l'observait. Il remarqua son trouble et essaya de le consoler. Il aimait beaucoup l'allemand et il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Il connaissait parfaitement les sentiments que Schuldig avaient pour lui. Mais hélas, ce n'était pas réciproque. Il aimait Aya. C'était indéniable. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps mais il l'aimait. Le roux le hantait sans cesse. Il était parvenu à cacher ses sentiments pour lui jusque là. Maintenant, il était découvert mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

**********

Aya avait passé la soirée avec Nagi, Ken et Yohji plongé dans ses pensées.

Il ne savait pas où il en était. L'amour que Crawford lui portait le troublait à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas. Le seul problème : c'était un amour à sens unique. Aya ne ressentait rien pour l'américain.

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva.

« Je sors, à demain » dit-il en saluant les trois hommes assis.

Aya sortit, il se promena sans but dans les rues, ne cessant de penser à ce qui était arriver à l'hôpital.

Alors qu'il observait le cours d'une rivière. Il entraperçut un visage qu'il reconnut aussitôt : Schuldig.

L'allemand ne tenait visiblement pas debout, il chancelait. Il s'écroula contre un poteau.

Aya accourut vers lui.

« Schuldig, que fais-tu ? ? » demanda Aya.

« Tu ne veux pas boire un peu avec moi ? » demanda l'allemand en souriant.

Aya saisit la bouteille et la jeta au loin.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! ! » hurla le Weiss énervé.

Schuldig leva vers lui un regard rougi par les larmes, Aya constata que son visage était chaud.

Il ramena les mèches rousses en arrière très doucement.

L'allemand se laissa faire sans rien dire.

Aya se surprit à trouver Schuldig attendrissant. Il le trouvait tellement mignon. Il avait l'air si faible… si vulnérable dans cet état.

Il passa le bras sous ses aisselles pour le ramener à l'hôtel.

Là, il l'amena dans sa chambre et entreprit de mettre des linges frais sur le visage de l'allemand, cela calmerait la gueule de bois qu'il aurait le lendemain.

Ensuite, Aya commença à déshabiller l'allemand et en profita pour caresser le torse qui se découvrait ainsi sous ses regards.

Il était si doux. Sa peau était fine et pâle. Aya sentit son désir monter en lui. Le Schwarz lui plaisait. Il en avait eut conscience dès le premier jour où Schuldig avait commencé à jouer avec ses nerfs. Le Weiss promenait inlassablement ses doigts sur le torse nu de son compagnon.

Schuldig, abruti par l'alcool, se laissa faire et se mit rapidement à gémir.

Aya continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que l'allemand murmure : « Brad… »

Il cessa aussitôt. Il savait depuis longtemps que l'allemand était attiré par l'américain et cela le blessait. C'était là aussi un amour à sens unique comme pour Brad et lui. Il avait si mal que des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Aya les essuya d'un revers de manche, furieux contre lui de pleurer pour ça. Il regarda encore l'allemand. Il avait besoin d'un peu réconfort. Il décida alors de rester et de dormir aux côtés de Schuldig qui ne manquait pas d'éveiller de troubles envies en lui.

**********

Le lendemain, Nagi, Yohji, Ken et Aya se réunirent en bas.

Schuldig avait trop la gueule de bois.

Nagi le chargea de veiller sur Brad pendant leur enquête.

« Il faut agir vite, ils savent que nous sommes là. Attaquons avant d'être attaqués » proposa Ken.

« Il ne faut pas trop faire dans la précipitation Ken » réfléchit Nagi. « Il nous les faut vivants si nous voulons démanteler leur réseau ».

« Tu as une idée Nagi ? ? » demanda Aya qui essayait de se concentrer sur le discussion au lieu de voir ses pensées se diriger vers un homme à la chevelure de feu.

« Je pense… Voilà ce que je vous propose… » dit Nagi en expliquant son plan.

Ils partirent en laissant à Schuldig le soin de veiller sur Brad qui ne pouvait les aider.

**********

Ils savaient qu'ils ne trouveraient plus rien dans la grotte car la police faisait le nécessaire.

Nagi avait fait un portrait robot du grand ordonnateur d'après les descriptions d'Aya. Il s'agissait d'un riche industriel roumain Markov Terabovine soupçonné de meurtres et de tortures. Il avait appartenu au KGB russe avant de s'en faire expulser pour sadisme.

Il s'était enrichi en faisant travailler pour presque rien des esclaves étrangers kidnappés à cet effet. Depuis peu, il s'était marié à Ariana, fille d'un noble du coin ce qui avait blanchi son nom. Il allait aussi à la messe et faisait de nombreux dons aux pauvres roumains.

C'est pourquoi il était considéré comme un bienfaiteur ici.

Nagi proposa d'investir ses usines souterraines, c'est là qu'il agirait en premier si la police faisait une enquête. Il devait apparaître comme irréprochable.

Les hommes se dirigèrent donc vers une maison de passe qui lui appartenait fournissant des noires aux blancs. Aucune trace, tout allait bien. Ils visitèrent un deuxième hôtel de passe puis ils finirent dans un casino où il blanchissait son argent.

Aya l'aperçu. L'homme fut vite cerné et capturé.

Markov ne montra aucune peur, au contraire, il semblait sourire.

Alors que Yohji téléphonait à la police, l'homme commença soudain à cracher du sang.

Nagi et Aya se précipitèrent vers lui alors qu'il se tordait de douleur : « Trop tard… Vos amis sont morts, je ne serais pas seul en enfer… » murmura t-il avant de mourir.

« C'est trop tard. » constata Nagi. « Il devait avoir une capsule de cyanure dans ses dents comme au temps de la seconde guerre mondiale. Nous aurions dû vérifier. »

« Il faut rejoindre Schuldig et Brad, ils sont en danger » le pressa Aya.

« Yohji, Ken, livrez-le ainsi que les employés à la police. Dites leur d'examiner les comptes. » ordonna Nagi.

**********

Pendant ce temps, Schuldig, malgré son mal de tête observait Brad.

Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux mais ne dormait pas. L'allemand le trouvait si beau, si attirant. Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Mais il en était incapable. Il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une telle chose.

A ce moment là, il entendit un bruit et regarda en bas, il vit une cinquantaine d'hommes qui venaient d'investir l'hôtel.

« Ils sont là, n'est-ce pas Schuldig ? » dit Brad en ouvrant les yeux. « Je viens d'en avoir la vision, ils viennent nous capturer… Ils veulent se servir de nous pour Estet… »

« Je refuse ! ! » hurla l'allemand.

« Moi aussi, Schuldig. Enfuis-toi ! ! Tu pourras leur échapper ! ! » ordonna Brad.

« Je ne pars pas sans toi ! ! » explosa Schuldig qui venait de fermer et de bloquer le porte par les fauteuils.

« Schuldig, je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger et ils le savent… Toi, tu peux t'enfuir… » expliqua Brad alors que l'on commençait à enfoncer la porte.

Schuldig s'approcha de Brad et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Il était hors de question pour lui de le laisser entre les mains de ces types.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Brad, plus jamais ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !! » déclara l'allemand avec douceur alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de l'américain… « Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes ? ? Pourquoi ?? Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu me fais souffrir ?? Est-ce que tu le sais ??»

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de l'allemand.

« Je suis désolé Schuldig… Enfuis-toi maintenant ! ! » ordonna doucement Brad en essuyant les larmes de son ami. « La porte ne résistera pas longtemps. Rassure-toi, ils ne me tueront pas… »

« Je sais mais ils te feront des choses bien pire » murmura Schuldig en embrassant encore l'américain qui se laissait faire.

Il aimait le goût de ses lèvres.

« Schuldig, je t'en supplie… Pars…Je ne veux pas que tu tombes entre leurs mains toi aussi. » avoua Brad.

« Aucun de nous deux ne tombera entre leur main Brad. Je le refuse. » révéla l'allemand en caressant les cheveux de son leader.

Il glissa une main à l'intérieur de sa veste. Brad suivit son mouvement. Le roux lui releva la tête pour qu'il ne regarde pas ce qu'il se préparait à faire. Brad plongea son regard moka dans le bleu de son ami.

Schuldig sourit, discrètement il sortit son revolver.

Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Il murmura : « Je suis désolé Brad… Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions… Nous nous reverrons en enfer… »

« Schuldig…J'aurai voulu t'aimer… » déclara Brad en souriant tristement.

« Et moi je t'aime… » avoua l'allemand en pleurant.

« Je sais… » révéla le brun d'une voix cassé par les sanglots qu'il retenait.

Schuldig joignit ses lèvres à celles de l'américain. Il posa doucement son arme au niveau du cœur de Brad puis tira le tuant sur le coup.

Il se redressa et dirigea le revolver vers sa tempe.. Il appuya sur la détente. Son corps s'écroula lourdement sur celui de Brad qu'il avait tant aimé.

Les membres de la secte trouvèrent ainsi leurs corps l'un contre l'autre morts.

**********

De retour à l'hôtel, Aya et Nagi se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Brad où se trouvaient déjà la police. Ils constatèrent bien vite la mort de leurs deux amis.

Aya s'effondra à terre et commença à pleurer tandis que Nagi serrait les poings…

Il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser seuls sans défense.

Il avait commis une erreur que ces deux amis payaient de leur vie.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre eux.

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez soufferts comme ça.

Maintenant, Schuldig et Brad étaient libres.

Ils seraient enfin en paix et ils auraient l'éternité pour se reposer.

Aya se mit à les envier.

Ils connaissaient maintenant la paix.

Ils ne subiraient plus aucune souffrance.

Alors que lui restait seul…

Avec sa douleur… La douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher…

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort lui aussi ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas décidé de rester avec eux ?

Il aurait pu être avec eux et mourir lui aussi. Il aurait dû les sauver, être là.

Mais il avait été absent au moment où ils avaient eu le plus besoin de lui.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Au retour de Ken et de Yohji, il appela Omi et lui raconta les terribles évènements.

Ce dernier se maudit aussi, il aurait dû envoyer plus de monde sur cette mission qu'il savait dangereuse… Tout était de sa faute.

« Calme-toi Omi… Nous avons tous commis des erreurs dans cette mission… Sur place, la police a décidé de prendre les choses en main… Nous rentrons par le premier avion demain. »

Omi approuva.

« Et toi Nagi ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda l'ancien Weiss inquiet.

« Pas très bien. » admit le télékinésiste.

« Je comprends. Ils étaient plus que tes amis. » compatis Omi.

« C'est vrai. J'ai hâte de rentrer pour tenter d'oublier tout ça. » révéla Nagi d'une voix cassé.

« J'ai hâte de te voir revenir pour t'y aider. Je tiens tellement à toi. » dit tristement Persia

« Je sais Omi. Moi aussi. Tu es maintenant la seule personne cher à mon cœur. » avoua le plus jeune.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'avion, Yohji et Ken s'aperçurent vite qu'Aya n'était pas dans son état normal… Il ne parlait pas et son air était lointain…

Ils le forcèrent à avouer ce qui n'allait pas…

« Brad m'aimait, je n'éprouvais rien pour lui… Schuldig l'aimait et j'avais des sentiments pour l'allemand… Moi aussi, je devrais être morts comme eux. Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seul. Je m'en veux tellement. » pleura Aya.

Ken et Yohji entreprirent de consoler leur ami même s'il faudrait beaucoup de temps et de patience avant qu'il ne guérisse de ses blessures et de la culpabilité qui le rongeait…

FIN 

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Soit dit en passant l'auteur se pose la même question et va devoir inventer une réponse

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] non inventé pour les besoins,,

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] on se croirait dans un shojo ^^

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C4] pour les besoins de la fic, je sais pas quelle religion est la leur, je sais même pas s'ils en ont une,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] Aya sadique ??

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C6] il se prend pour un singe !! Tetelle, t'as de ces comparaisons !!

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C7] ça fait un peu produit chimique ne ??? chris pas scientifique pour un sou,,

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C8] le jeu de mot,,

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C9] traduction : petit, c'est un terme affectueux

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C10] Me demandez pas comment !!

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C11] nom inventé par l'auteur. Poudre rendant les gens somnolant et annihilant la volonté dans ma fic


End file.
